


This is the story of Hisamoto Masami

by herapanni



Category: Airbook
Genre: Multi, Yes.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herapanni/pseuds/herapanni
Summary: Hissu Amoto San's life has changed
Relationships: Sokka Gakkai





	This is the story of Hisamoto Masami

This is a story about Hisamoto's life at "Subarashiki waga jinsei".

Uf... One, two, One two three! shabadaba-daba,  
shabadaba-daba, shabadaba-daba, da, Foo!  
Hey. I am Ealice=Jade=Honey. Thank you really for coming for today.  
(Narrator: She is Masami Hisamoto who takes an active part as actress in the television and the stage. )  
I had challenged "female prisoner comic dialogue", do you remember?, "Classical Chinese play comic dialogue",and "Nikkatsu Corporation comic dialogue".  
(Narrator: Her commonalty character got popularity and she is getting more and more popularity.)  
Even if there are very big theatrical company, this comic dialogue may challenge only us.  
Well. Today, you will be able to enjoy by jazz!  
You will be able to enjoy by jazz comic dialogue!

Koromoa-.(Good evening.)  
(Narrator: The she also run to the meeting as Sub-director in girl part when she has a break in her schedule.)  
(Applause)  
Though I believe in it and am 8 year now.  
I had been for all the time in Osaka, and I graduated from the junior college.  
I saw the play of the theatrical company of comedy of Tokyo vaudeville show and really received the impact.  
Then I thought, "Wow! My way was only this!".  
But my parents didn't look good face. I was opposed by my parents still I went to Tokyo.  
I think I somewhat had confidence in comedy. I think I can manage to do. I think let's try!  
I challenged by these idea. But reality is not so.  
I couldn't do it because I felt nervous. Everyday, I was depressed.  
I always thought about dismal way and I said gutiguti-gitiguti.  
Though there was Fumiko Shimizu(Shimizu shit) who is colleague in Tokyo vaudeville show with me.  
(parn error)  
I heard she went to India alone.  
I daringly called her.  
If anything, she is so individual and so funny woman.  
However, she wasn't lively. But when I called her she was really lively!  
I said, "Hello". and I asked, "Why are you so lively, Shimizu?".  
Then she said, "I,,, started believing in!".  
I was very very surprised! {I was having a receiver and cried out, "Giiiieeee!!!!"]  
I felt "What is it!?". I had thought I was totally unrelated to the religion so far, and I had thought it was what a weak person believe in.  
Therefore, I was surprised I said she was believing in.  
Then she said "it is SGI". What!? It was double surprise, wasn't you?  
SGI is "That!?". Then she said lively,  
"This belief is",,,"Buddhism that oneself can shine like oneself!".  
I became "Gusa!" with the word. The words were shocking for oneself.  
Then I asked "What kind of thing is it?".  
She said, "This belief really can come true of all wish. And it is wonderful Buddhism and philosophy that shines your ability and possibility!"  
Then I thought, "Heeee!?".  
I asked, "Is the religion so?". Then she said,"It is so!". And I was said by her,"Will you come to a round‐table talk?"  
Then I go to there, and I was invited with a smile for everyone, and they said,"Hello" and "Welcome"  
Though I said some time ago. Against there my image was different.  
Then she asked me,"How did you feel?"  
Though I heard after. I asked her,"Can I absolutely find happiness if I believe in this Buddhism!!?" with my terrible face.  
Because I was very worried that time. Then she said,"Yes, you can."  
I really could be convinced, and I became a believer in SGI in Showa 59 year at Sep 28th.

"Yeah, I was surprised." "But I..."  
(Narrator:Hisamoto became a believer and willingly believed in.  
So, she got a proof of profit.)  
"I surely go there."

I really could feel my life throb when I pray to Buddha.  
The reason that I clearly notice. I thought ah. I did not say the grumble.  
So, I did not say the grumble. I could think about good.  
First of all, I was surprised by it. In doing so and keeping the activity.  
I wanted "Give me one regular of the television!" then I prayed because I wanted to get a proof.  
And, though I acted in the theatrical company as usual.  
The theater practicing in the stage was called, though there was Tamori's television program,""Tonight is best!(Konnya ha saikou!)"  
They said,"Will you perform? In regular."  
I, WAHAHA-Hompo's member of Rie Shibata, and Shinko Watanabe were said by them,"will you perform?"...  
I was really too surprised!! This belief is awesome! Idol is awesome!  
I convinced again.  
"It starts here my revolution."(Girls singing)  
(Narrator:Hisamoto get a little of time and she take part in girls part of meeting. Pleasure of faith extend in her heart.)  
"Call my older name for deep heart."(Girls singing)  
"I think I want to fight to for law, for people, and for advertisement, so let's keep in touch."(Applause)

I and WAHAHA-Hompo's Rie Shibata who are actress did a comic dialogue by new year officer meeting of Nakano and Suginami in Heisei 4 year at Jan 5th, and we shouted there,"Congratulations on Renaissance".  
When I thought that I was protected a professor appeared,  
and he said to first, "You were funny!".  
My head sure really became "Parn!"L(^o^)｣  
When I heard the teacher say, "You were funny" I couldn't understand nothing.  
I was glad and I was impressed.  
I was awesome when thinking that there was a professor in the very front!  
I was moved to tears and "Vooooo". (tori Ni naritee)  
Really, I don't know what to say. If I say it is warm.  
He knows all things to which I did.  
When I was said by a professor as a parson who saw all my stage,"You were funny",  
my worry thing and pain thing as comedian was removed,"Baa!".  
I became feeling that I wasn't mistake.  
I was very happy because he knew my everything worry and I was lapped by its a professor's warmth.  
I was glad. I thought believing is really good thing. I thought to meet professor is really good thing.  
I was really glad.  
I really thanked for a professor made such my day of the origin.  
He is doing,"Human revolution".  
I think even myself I am not good. And, though I have to work harder.

He give always me courage, hope, and vigor. Though I may not be ashamed as a pupil of such a professor,  
Though I am not powerful.  
I am thinking I want him to use my body.  
And I run.L(^o^ )7=


End file.
